1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state light illuminator incorporating a solid state lighting element as a light source.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely used as light source in many fields, such as street lamps, submarine lamps, billboard lamps, and traffic lights. However, the light source has a limited life, and in some situations, such as in underwater applications, the lamps need to be maintained or replaced regularly. However, the lamps are usually connected to a power source by wires such that maintenance or replacement of the lamps becomes extraordinarily complicated and difficult, particularly, when the lamps are used underwater or in damp circumstances.
Therefore, a new illuminator is desired to overcome the above-described problems.